


Tan sólo palabras

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry debe hacer frente a las consecuencias que dejó la guerra, aquello que más lo aterroriza, y que es inevitable. Su valor será puesto a prueba una vez más, pero de una forma que nunca experimentó, y que requiere más fuerzas de las que le quedan. Y Draco no va a estar ahí... ¿O tal vez sí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan sólo palabras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isobelhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelhawk/gifts).



> Escrito para **Isobelhawk** por su cumpleaños en 2007.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece y nada gano. Todo es de J.K.Rowling.

Un grito rasgó el silencio de la noche, desgarrador, amargo, apartándolo bruscamente del sueño en el que estaba sumido. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de sacudirse el embotamiento mientras se iba acostumbrando a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Estaba empapado en sudor, con la camiseta completamente pegada al cuerpo. Sus pulmones parecían haber olvidado el ritmo al que debían trabajar, acelerando su respiración más y más, y sentía su garganta lastimada y sensible, signo inequívoco de que el grito que lo había despertado acababa de escapar de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar la calma y relajar sus músculos.

No, no había sido una pesadilla lo que le había despertado, aunque se sintiera como tal. Eran imágenes reales, mezclándose en sus sueños con la verdad que conocía, que lo atormentaba desde hacía demasiadas semanas, dando forma al más espeluznante de sus miedos. Uno demasiado real, demasiado palpable como para que se desvaneciera al abrir los ojos, a diferencia de lo que ocurría con las pesadillas…

Se había ido. 

Harry ya no podía seguir evitando el momento de enfrentarse a la tarea que había pospuesto tanto tiempo. Ese era el día. Por más que lo había intentado, por más que se había humillado a sí mismo pidiendo favores a personas a las que detestaba, no había conseguido que ampliasen el plazo. Tenía que ser hoy.

Ilusamente había esperado que con el paso de los días el dolor menguaría, que se haría más soportable, más llevadero, y volverían sus fuerzas, trayendo consigo el valor que necesitaba para entrar en aquel lugar… Pero este seguía brillando por su ausencia. El nudo de su estómago no se había aflojado ni un ápice, la impotencia seguía presente en la presión que el aire contenido ejercía contra su pecho y la ira crecía y crecía a cada paso por no tener una vía de escape, alguien a quien culpar de esa terrible injusticia.

Harry se incorporó, sentándose al borde de la cama, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara escondida entre sus manos. Aun faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, pero no se sentía capaz de volver a dormir. Su mente bullía con un sinfín de pensamientos entremezclados, y su cuerpo estaba demasiado agitado como para rendirse al descanso.

Tenía que encontrar las fuerzas que necesitaba, como fuera. No podía aplazarlo más.

Su mano derecha se deslizó hasta el cajón de la mesilla y lo abrió sin ceremonia. Dentro el desorden era evidente, mezcla de papeles, libros, pañuelos y objetos que ni siquiera podía identificar. Pero su mano se abrió camino directa a lo único importante que allí había, una caja alargada, forrada de terciopelo negro, que estaba escondida al fondo de todo ese caos. Harry la cogió entre sus manos con cuidado, abriéndola lentamente como si fuese a desvanecerse. 

Un par de astillas de madera desgarrada aparecieron ante sus ojos, los restos de una varita que había luchado valientemente a su lado. Y que, al igual que su dueño, había perdido la magia… y la vida.

Habían pasado meses, ni siquiera sabía cuantos, pero el recuerdo estaba tan vivo que podría haber ocurrido ayer mismo.

 

******

 

_Está agotado. La guerra acaba de comenzar, pero Harry tiene la sensación de que llevan eones luchando. Sus músculos están tensos, agarrotados, y le duelen profundamente. A pesar del entrenamiento y la fuerte preparación física a la que lo han sometido, la batalla no se acerca a nada que haya imaginado. Hace rato que ha perdido la cuenta de los mortífagos que han caído bajo las maldiciones de su varita, y sabe que aún queda lo más difícil._

_Voldemort._

_Si se decide a aparecer._

_Parece que lo único que busca es agotarlo antes de presentarse en la batalla, hacer que se arrastre sobre la tierra para hacer su victoria más fácil. No es justo, desde luego, pero Voldemort no es conocido precisamente por su profundo sentido de la justicia._

_Harry vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, con la excusa de buscar a su rival, pero no es él quien llena sus pensamientos. Subrepticiamente ha estado vigilando a sus amigos desde que todo empezó, hace ya varias horas._

_Hermione se bate en ese momento con dos mortífagos a la vez, pero no parece necesitar ayuda. Ron trata de auxiliar a los heridos, cerca del castillo, como habían acordado, y Lupin se enfrenta a una desatada Bellatrix que parece más fuera de sí de lo normal._

_Harry gira un poco más, tratando de localizar el cabello rubio de Draco donde lo vio luchar por última vez, pero no lo encuentra. Siente cómo un nudo se hace fuerte en su interior y cómo el aire parece de repente insuficiente. Y corre, desesperado y angustiado, esquivando cuerpos y hechizos en igual medida. Pero no hay ni rastro de su compañero._

_Harry vuelve a girar sobre si mismo, una y otra vez, examinando palmo a palmo el terreno hasta donde sus ojos alcanzan, pero nada._

_Entonces sus pies se enredan en una túnica arrugada que hay en el suelo. Vacía. Una túnica de Hogwarts. Harry se agacha lentamente, temblando, mientras sus dedos tratan de deshacer el enredo, pero sabe, mucho antes de que la serpiente se burle de él desde el escudo, que es una túnica de Slytherin. Y que sólo puede pertenecer al único miembro de esa casa que se ha quedado._

_Draco._

_Desesperado, Harry mira a su alrededor, buscando en vano algún indicio de su compañero, mientras escruta el suelo con las manos sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hace… Y sus dedos se cierran en torno a un trozo de madera, rugoso y astillado, que lacera su piel y se clava en su palma._

_Apenas puede creer lo que ven sus ojos cuando abre la mano. Es apenas una astilla de espino, pulida por una de sus caras en lo que sin duda había sido una varita. La varita de Draco. Se ha enfrentado a ella demasiadas veces como para no reconocerla._

_El mundo cae a sus pies, mientras un grito perfora sus tímpanos, escapando feroz y desgarrado de su garganta. Ni siquiera es dolor. Es rabia. Es ira destructiva y aniquiladora, embargando hasta la última fibra de su ser. Es injusticia clavada en su pecho como un puñal, brillando en sus ojos con la vida que se ha perdido._

_Draco no se hubiese separado de su varita, no mientras le quedarse un hálito de vida._

_Está muerto. Pero los mortífagos no se han conformado con eso. Se lo han llevado. Lo han arrancado de los terrenos de Hogwarts para exhibirlo como trofeo: el vástago traidor de los Malfoy al fin ha recibido su merecido._

_Harry recoge todos los pedazos de madera que puede encontrar y se los guarda en la túnica. En su mente sólo un objetivo: Voldemort._

_El juego ha llegado a su fin._

 

******

 

Al final la lucha había sido más breve de lo que había esperado. Voldemort se había presentado por fin, exultante, esperando encontrárselo al borde del desmayo. Y en realidad no había estado muy lejos de perder la razón. Pero su enemigo no había contado con la ira desbocada que lo recorría de arriba abajo cuando al fin se vieron las caras. 

Y lo había pagado caro.

Cuando todo terminó, Harry se había dejado caer al suelo, agotado, sin intención de moverse ni siquiera para comprobar si todos estaban bien. Habían ganado la guerra, sí, pero él había perdido la batalla más importante. Porque había perdido a Draco, aun sin tenerlo realmente.

Harry había asumido mucho tiempo atrás que él no iba a sobrevivir a esa guerra, que Voldemort sería un rival demasiado duro para sus diecisiete años y el saco de expectativas que arrastraba tras de sí. Por eso no había querido hacerse ilusiones sobre el futuro. Por eso no había tratado de buscar nada más, sabiendo que sería inútil. Y por eso había callado, silenciando lo que latía en su pecho desde hacía tiempo, queriendo reducir a la mínima expresión el dolor que su muerte arrastraría.

En aquel momento entendió su error. Ya demasiado tarde.

Harry no lloró. Ni una sola lágrima escapó de sus ojos, ni en ese momento ni después, y no porque no sintiera su pecho tan desgarrado como la varita que había en su bolsillo. En cierto modo se sentía incapaz de expresarse de forma alguna, como si una gran indiferencia se hiciera dueña de su vida. Y todo lo que no exteriorizaba se iba arremolinando en su interior, acrecentando su ira, su desaliento y su impotencia hasta el punto de impedirle pronunciar algo más que monosílabos a las preguntas de sus amigos.

Y faltaba lo peor.

Cuando Draco se había unido a ellos había sido realojado en un cuarto cerca del ministerio, una medida de protección necesaria dada la cantidad de mortífagos que buscaban su cabeza casi con tanta determinación como la de Harry.

Ahora ese cuarto estaba vacío, sin dueño, y debía ser desalojado para que otros objetivos pudiesen usarlo.

De no ser por Harry, lo hubiesen hecho enseguida. Los funcionarios habrían llegado y desvanecido todas las pertenencias de su antiguo ocupante como si nunca hubiese existido. Como si su pérdida fuera un simple daño colateral, fácil de apartar a un lado en pos de esa nueva era que estaba empezando.

No había podido consentirlo. Ni soportarlo.

Pero el ministerio había sido tajante, a pesar de lo mucho que Harry se había empeñado en lo contrario. Podían darle un plazo razonable para que fuese él quien desalojase el cuarto, en deferencia a lo mucho que había hecho por la comunidad mágica. Pero debía hacerlo antes de la medianoche del 2 de Febrero, o sus funcionarios se encargarían de ello.

Harry no había sido capaz de adentrarse en ese cuarto donde Draco había pasado los últimos días de su vida. Lo había intentado. Se había aparecido un millar de veces frente a la puerta, dispuesto a cumplir con su deber, pero no había podido traspasar ese umbral. Ni siquiera había llegado a posar la mano sobre el pomo. Porque de algún modo se sentía como si esa puerta fuese lo único que lo separaba de un abismo negro y profundo en el que no quería caer.

Harry cerró de golpe la caja de terciopelo que todavía sostenía entre sus manos, con los restos de la varita de Draco, y la estrujó entre sus dedos con fuerza innecesaria. Necesitaba aire… y valor. El valor que lo había esquivado como si no quisiese volver a tener tratos con él.

Pero era 2 de Febrero. Tenía que abrir por fin esa puerta y caer.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Estaba quieto, completamente paralizado, con la mano rodeando el pomo de plata de esa puerta maltrecha. Ojos cerrados, respiración entrecortada, nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida. Si alguien lo hubiese visto ahí probablemente habría pensado que estaba loco. Quizás era cierto. Pero Harry no podía reunir la calma suficiente como para girar el mecanismo y superar esa barrera.

Inspiró y apretó los dientes. Y volvió a hacerlo, sintiendo contra su lengua el acre sabor de la madera vieja. Adentrarse en esa habitación, que antaño había sido privada, era mucho más difícil que enfrentar a Voldemort. Porque cuando lo hizo, sabía que el resultado iba a marcar una diferencia, que tanto si ganaba como si perdía las cosas iba a cambiar, para bien o para mal. Su muerte, o su vida, iban a tener un sentido.

Abrir esa puerta y traspasar el umbral no iba a cambiar nada. Harry no se iba a sentir mejor, ni más fuerte, y a nadie le importaba si recogía las pocas pertenencias de Draco o las tiraba sin más. Él ya no estaba. Y nada de lo que hiciese iba a traerlo de vuelta.

Pero había existido. Draco Malfoy había formado parte de su vida. Y Harry no podía dejar que lo poco que quedaba de él lo siguiese al olvido.

Volvió a inspirar y dejó salir todo el aire, quedándose suspendido unos segundos al borde de algo más. Y como un autómata, giró por fin el pomo y empujó la puerta.

Un profundo olor a cerrado embargó sus sentidos, y la nubecilla de polvo que levantó el súbito movimiento le hizo toser. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, sin saber muy bien la imagen que iba a encontrar ante él. Quizás esperaba ver muebles rotos y cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Tal vez sábanas arrugadas y mantas caídas, olvidadas tras el último sueño de su ocupante. 

Pero no era así.

Todo estaba en orden. La cama, junto a la puerta, estaba hecha, cubierta con el edredón y un par de cojines. La mesilla estaba vacía, ocupada con una solitaria lámpara sobre el centro esperando a ser encendida. El armario estaba cerrado, custodiando todos sus secretos, y sobre el escritorio, junto a este, sólo había un par de libros, apilados de forma metódica en el centro.

Si no fuese por la capa de polvo que lo cubría todo, ese podría haber sido un cuarto habitado. Y dolía. Dolía todavía más. Dolía esa túnica, colgada impecablemente tras la puerta. Dolía la única foto que había colgada en la pared, de un pequeño Draco a los pies de su madre. Dolían los papeles arrugados, llenos de polvo, que descansaban en la papelera. 

Dolían porque ni siquiera su habitación se había dado cuenta de que él ya no estaba.

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí y volvió a inspirar profundamente, sus ojos clavados en la foto de ese Draco que él nunca había llegado a conocer. Un niño sonriente, espontáneo, en cuyos ojos aun no se podía leer el desprecio. Un niño sin máscaras que ocultaran sus emociones. Un Draco íntimo, que mostraba su cariño a la gente que quería… Harry ni siquiera sabía si ese niño había desaparecido al entrar en la escuela, o si había existido hasta su último aliento, oculto del mundo para no ser dañado.

Nunca iba a saberlo.

Harry sentía temblar su cuerpo, incontroladamente, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Apenas la notó. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en esas sonrisa que hacía que su cuerpo se convulsionara en un mar de temblores que no era capaz de detener. Harry apartó la vista y la elevó hacia el techo, apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras la presión de su interior se hacía aun más profunda. Y estiró las manos sobre el edredón, intentando detener el temblor que las sacudía.

Sus dedos chocaron con uno de los cojines, y Harry lo apartó con brusquedad, casi con rabia. E iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro cuando su mano rozó algo que había estado bajo él, y que definitivamente no era tela.

Harry bajó la mirada para encontrar una hoja de papel amarillenta, doblada en cuatro trozos, con marcas aquí y allá de la tinta que había penetrado en el papel hasta traspasarlo. Contuvo el aliento y la cogió con cuidado, preguntándose vagamente que hacía ahí, y si debía leerla. De algún modo se sentía como si estuviese violando la intimidad de Draco, aun cuando él no fuese a quejarse. Pero su curiosidad y su anhelo por tener entre sus manos algo escrito de su puño y letra fueron más fuertes, y tras desdoblar la hoja casi con reverencia, comenzó a leer.

** 

_No sé, Harry, quizá no debería hacer esto._

_Siempre he odiado el trabajo inútil, malgastar el tiempo en tonterías que no conducen a ninguna parte, y sin embargo, aun teniendo la certeza de que esta carta jamás estará entre tus manos, de que tus ojos jamás se deslizarán a través de estas líneas buscando una respuesta a algo que sé que no comprendes, aquí estoy, escribiéndote para desahogar lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, esos que se mantienen enterrados al margen de mi conciencia. Y es que en realidad ni siquiera te escribo a ti, sino a la parte de mi mismo que no acepta ni comprende lo que estoy sintiendo._

_Nunca he tenido amigos, ni los he buscado, puesto que no se puede echar en falta algo que no se conoce. Valoraba la libertad que proporciona estar solo, sin tener que dar explicaciones o argumentar la decisión de hacer una cosa u otra. Si quería algo no dudaba en buscar la forma de conseguirlo, y si me disgustaba por alguna razón no tenía más que echarle la culpa a alguien. Una forma egoísta de actuar, lo sé, pero era apenas un niño, y como tal actuaba, aun creyéndome adulto._

_En cierto modo te conocí gracias a ello. La única persona capaz de plantarme cara, de decirme siempre la verdad, fuera cual fuese, sin tener en cuenta para nada si podía dañarme o no. Y con el tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de dónde estaba mi lealtad, seguiste haciéndolo. Siempre sincero._

_Podría decir que de ese modo te convertiste en mi amigo, como quise creer durante algún tiempo, pero mentiría. A pesar de estar largas horas intercambiando impresiones en el mismo aula de entrenamiento, nunca hemos hablado realmente. Yo no conozco nada de ti, no de tus labios, y tu nunca has sabido lo que conscientemente he ocultado… incluso de mi mismo. Porque es difícil admitir tan siquiera ante uno mismo que algo está cambiando, implica demasiadas cosas para seguir manteniendo una existencia tranquila, demasiada importancia puesta sobre una sola palabra, dirigida hacia alguien que nunca había considerado siquiera como opción._

_‘Amistad’… Qué fácil es confundir términos cuando se desconocen los dos._

_A pesar de todo, nunca pude hacer que desapareciera, y créeme que lo he intentado. Todas las excusas que se hayan inventado las dije yo también, justificando de forma desesperada algo que no tenía explicación, que no podía estar pasando… no a mi. Hasta la más increíble de las mentiras era más coherente que la verdad, más justa, más fácil…_

_Pero no dejaban de ser mentiras. Lo único real era el dolor persistente que cada vez me mellaba más, inequívoca señal de que nada cambiaba con palabras. Y es que por más que lo negara era evidente que una parte de mi estaba saliendo a la luz: la parte más oscura._

_Tal vez es el momento de que deje de pensar así. Tal vez ya ha llegado la hora de que acepte la verdad para poder enfrentarme al mundo, pero sobre todo para poder encarar mi rostro en el espejo sin sentirme un extraño. No puedo cambiar lo que siento, ignorarlo o hacerlo desaparecer, y no puedo cambiarte a ti, cambiar quien eres. Y francamente, aunque pudiera no lo haría, porque si bien he odiado esto desde el mismo momento en que me di cuenta, lo cierto es que no añoro mi antigua soledad, mi antigua apatía que ahora se me antoja tan trivial. Y te lo debo a ti, al que debería estar escuchando la confesión que nunca saldrá de mi boca por ser quien eres._

_No, no quiero engañarme. No es el miedo a tu reacción lo que me paraliza, lo que hace que esté escribiendo en esta hoja en lugar de enfrentarme a ti. Sé que a pesar de todo comprenderías y me aceptarías tal como soy por el simple hecho de que tampoco tu puedes cambiarme. Tienes una mente abierta, como ha quedado patente en tu actitud y en tus palabras siempre optimistas, pero no puedes compartir mi inclinación._

_Es el miedo a mi propia reacción lo que me detiene, lo que me impide actuar como debería, porque me aterra ver en tus ojos conformidad, tolerancia. Me aterra saber que estarás a mi lado sin importar nada más, pero no de la forma que yo desearía, que necesito. Es irónico que sea esa parte de ti, tu aprehensión, la que más daño me hace, cuando se supone que es una cualidad y no un defecto._

_No lo sé, quizá es demasiado pronto para enfrentarme a esa situación, no estoy preparado… Quizá lea esta carta al cabo de los años y simplemente sonría con nostalgia al ver lo absurdo de mi proceder, de mis miedos infundados… O tal vez me deleite ante la sensatez de mis actos, ante la prudencia que sólo se demuestra cuando desconocemos un terreno y nos adentramos en él paso a paso._

_Sólo una cosa es segura, y es que la persona que me acompañará en esta búsqueda no serás tu._

_No obstante, siempre representarás el comienzo._

_D.M._

_2/2/1997_

** 

Harry terminó de leer con el corazón acelerado y la respiración contenida en un suspiro de angustia e impotencia. Un año… hacía justo un año que Draco había firmado esa carta, y probablemente mucho más tiempo desde que había comenzado a sentir eso que inundaba sus palabras y traspasaba más allá del papel hasta hacer diana en su corazón.

No era justo. No era justo que las cosas fuesen así, que dos personas tan distintas hubiesen callado cuando compartían tantas cosas, cuando compartían las mismas inquietudes, los mismos miedos y la misma resignación silenciosa a la soledad.

Era cruel. Era despiadado. Era corrosivo como el peor de los venenos, pero no venía acompañado de la mortífera paz que traían estos.

Ahora lo entendía. Si hubiese sido valiente, si hubiese creído durante un segundo que el amor que sentía podía ser correspondido, si hubiese confiado en que tendría un futuro, habrían podido estar juntos. 

Aun si no era así. Aun si Voldemort acababa con él, con Draco o con los dos. Aun con esa certeza debería haberlo intentado. Harry no había querido herirlo con su muerte, no había querido intentar algo más cuando no sabía si podría terminarlo. Pero ahora que la situación era a la inversa, que era él quien seguía vivo, lo comprendía. El dolor era igualmente fuerte y desgarrador porque el sentimiento estaba ahí, al margen de haber puesto en palabras lo que sentía bullir en su interior…

Pero le faltaban los recuerdos de todos esos momentos que podrían haber compartido. Le faltaban sus besos, sus caricias, las sonrisas genuinas y sinceras que se había perdido. Momentos que dolerían y traerían paz en la misma medida, porque serían un consuelo a su impotencia, una prueba de madurez y de tranquilidad a su espíritu, ya que nada le quedaría por reprocharle… y reprocharse a sí mismo.

Harry apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas que no  había llegado a derramar los desbordaban. Y lloró. Lloró como no lo hacía desde que era niño. Lloró como quizás nunca lo había hecho, porque para esa amalgama de emociones que lo recorrían de arriba abajo no había consuelo.

Gimió y apretó la carta entre sus dedos temblorosos, incapaz de verla a través del manto de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas fundirse con ella, entre sus letras, dejar impreso todo lo que había sentido, casi una copia de cada palabra allí escrita.

Draco también lo había amado. Y ya no estaba. Ya no estaba.

De pronto sintió el conocido tirón bajo su ombligo, anclándose como un anzuelo, seguido de la sensación de atravesar un largo y estrecho túnel de miles de kilómetros de distancia. Apenas un segundo después caía al suelo, sin el amparo del colchón que lo había sostenido hasta ese momento.

Harry abrió los ojos, con el corazón desbocado, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. La carta seguía entre sus manos, y la guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, protegiéndola de lo que sea que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Y luego miró alrededor, tratando de descubrir dónde estaba.

Era un cuarto pequeño, oscuro, iluminado solamente con la luz que la luna filtraba a través de un amplio ventanal. Había un escritorio contra una de las paredes, un amplio sofá pegado a la opuesta, y una estantería enorme cubriendo el muro restante. 

Harry sacó la varita, preguntándose cómo había acabado en ese estudio y por qué. Y entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando pasar la luz exterior y al hombre sorprendido al que debía pertenecer. Todas las lámparas se encendieron cuando pulsó el interruptor y Harry contuvo el aliento. Joven, alto, pelo rubio y ojos grises cual tormenta que ni en diez vidas podría haber olvidado.

Durante un segundo se quedó paralizado, sin ni siquiera respirar, contemplando la imagen de un Draco que le devolvía una mirada sorprendida desde la puerta. Harry parpadeó, pensando que se había quedado dormido, sintiendo cómo la avalancha de emociones lo desbordaban. Dejó caer la varita sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y el murmullo de su nombre escapó de sus labios.

—Draco…

Y al instante siguiente soltó de un golpe todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y corrió hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que no sentía capaz de romper. Apretó con fuerza sus brazos en torno a Draco, tratando de comprobar que era real, que estaba ahí, de pie, junto a él…

Vivo. Inequívocamente vivo.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué…?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante su nombre, modulado de esa forma peculiar que arrastraba las ‘tes’ y las ‘erres’ y lo devolvía a un tiempo que ya había dado por perdido. Draco trató de zafarse de él, de apartarlo, removiéndose incómodo entre sus brazos, pero Harry no lo soltó. Giró el rostro hacia su cuello y lo enterró en él, respirando ese aroma que había aprendido a reconocer tan bien. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, pero no le importaba. No le importaba.

—Potter, ¿qué demonios…? ¿Quieres soltarme?

Harry amplió aún más su sonrisa, si era posible, y respondió quedamente contra su piel:

—No.

Lo sintió estremecerse ante el contacto de sus labios contra la piel de su cuello, y eso sólo provocó que Draco pusiera más empeño en alejarlo de él.

—Si no quieres que te lance una maldición, deberías hacerlo.

Harry rió, contra su cuello, libre y feliz como apenas cinco minutos atrás le hubiese parecido imposible sentirse.

—Dios, estás vivo —respondió, casi como una plegaria—. ¡¡Estás vivo!!

—No por mucho tiempo si sigues tratando de ahogarme.

Volvió a reír y lentamente redujo la fuerza con la que lo envolvía. Se separó despacio, apenas lo justo para poder mirarlo a la cara, pero no lo soltó, como si temiera que fuese a desvanecerse si lo hacía.

Draco todavía parecía sorprendido y lo miraba como si fuese un extraño experimento cuyos resultados no podía evaluar ni prever. 

—No puedo creerme que estés vivo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no volviste tras la batalla?

No contestó inmediatamente. Draco apartó la vista durante un segundo y dio un paso atrás, poniendo distancia. Pero Harry lo siguió en su avance, sin soltarlo, y la mirada de Draco volvió a clavarse en él. Parecía extrañamente vulnerable y había un dolor en sus ojos que no logró ocultar por completo.

—Cuando logré zafarme de mis captores ya habías ganado. Yo ya no era necesario.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, mientras la sonrisa que había mantenido desde que lo había encontrado se desvanecía de su rostro. ¿Que sobraba? ¿De dónde, de la batalla, de Hogwarts, de su vida? Ni siquiera Draco podía ser tan idiota.

Apretó los labios, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Si lo miraba desde la perspectiva que le había abierto esa carta, podía entenderlo. Draco no había tenido esperanzas, y sabiéndolo vivo y bien, había decidido apartarse, convencido de que un futuro juntos no iba a ser posible. Y probablemente sin el valor necesario como para permanecer en su vida sin poder ser algo más. Apartarse era más fácil.

Pero desde la perspectiva de Harry, el Harry enamorado que se había pasado meses muerto en vida por su pérdida, eso era lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho. Porque los había privado a los dos de descubrir que sí podían estar juntos, que sentían lo mismo.

Harry subió las manos hasta el rostro de Draco, sujetándolo para impedir que apartara la vista o que se alejara.

—Escúchame bien, Draco, porque nunca voy a poder ser más claro que en este momento. Aunque no estuviera enamorado de ti, que lo estoy, nunca habría pensando que no eres necesario, ni te habría desechado a un lado como si no importases. Eres importante, no sólo para mi. Estuviste a nuestro lado y te jugaste mucho en esa batalla. Y perdiste aún más.

La sorpresa de Draco fue completamente visible en su rostro, en la curva de sus cejas elevadas, en unos ojos cristalizados a medio camino del horror y la esperanza, y en unos labios que se separaron apenas en una pregunta que quedó en silencio por no poder encontrar la voz.

Harry sonrió ante su desconcierto, sin dejar de mirar a esos profundos ojos grises que no se atrevían a creer.

—Te necesito, Draco. Tanto como tu a mi.

Como si recuperara repentinamente la movilidad, Draco intentó apartarse una vez más. Dio un paso hacia atrás y rodeó las muñecas de Harry, intentando apartarlo, pero él volvió a seguirlo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Encontré tu carta. La leí —Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír—. Dios, hemos sido tan estúpidos. Y hemos desperdiciado tanto el tiempo por no permitirnos ser sinceros…

Draco parecía completamente estupefacto, y Harry se pegó más a él, sintiendo cómo su estómago se contraría y cómo su respiración se aceleraba, al borde del abismo.

—Sólo… Sólo deseo que nada haya cambiado desde que la escribiste, porque yo no…

No pudo terminar la frase. Estaba hablando y de repente su boca se vio demasiado llena de Draco, de labios y dientes y lengua que la asaltaban con ferocidad. Harry se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, con los ojos abiertos por la muda sorpresa. Y al instante siguiente se dejó ir también, respondiendo con la misma intensidad. 

Era un reencuentro, una posibilidad que había parecido remota haciéndose realidad. Pero había mucho más. Había rabia, y había ausencia en la ferocidad de su beso. Había miedo y alivio, ansiedad, desesperación y furia mezclándose con sus lenguas, desvaneciéndose. Había dolor y cobardía rindiéndose por fin al valor en el que ninguno de los dos había confiado.

Cuando el aire se hizo insuficiente se separaron, jadeando, pero mantuvieron sus frentes juntas, tratando de recuperar un aliento que parecía haberse perdido. Abrieron los ojos para perderse en los del otro, y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Eso aclara las cosas —murmuró Harry, aun sin aliento.

Draco rió y acarició su piel con los dedos que aún mantenía en su cuello.

—No sé cómo has podido encontrarme, Potter. Pero no sueñes con que vuelva a dejarte ir.

—En realidad esa es una pregunta interesante.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, a todas luces confundido por su respuesta, y Harry sonrió, aclarando:

—El cómo he podido encontrarte, me refiero. Yo creía que estabas muerto. Ni  siquiera sé dónde estamos ahora mismo. Pero aquí estoy.

Draco se separó un poco de él, con su ceño aun más marcado.

—¿Entonces cómo has entrado?

—Pensé que había sido un traslador. Es más, estoy seguro de que lo fue. Lo que no tengo claro es cómo se ha activado, ni por qué. Pero… puedo aventurarme a hacer una suposición. Aunque puede sonar ridícula.

Sonrió, y Draco imitó su gesto, separándose un poco más y mirándolo divertido.

—Ilústrame.

—Encontré esto —metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo la carta de Draco, acercándosela hasta ponerla a la altura de sus ojos—. Hoy. El ministerio quería desalojar tu cuarto y yo me había negado, pero hoy era la fecha límite. O lo hacía yo o lo harían ellos.

Draco cogió la carta entre sus manos y la desdobló, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de lo que era. Y un leve rubor se coloreó en sus mejillas.

—Esto es…

—Sí. Estaba fuera de mi, y leer tus palabras fue… Dios, no puedo describir como me sentí. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas un imposible y… creo que simplemente se hizo realidad. De algún modo mi magia debió de activar el traslador a través de la carta, porque es el vínculo que nos une, el camino hacia ti… y no sólo físicamente. Lo que sentimos existe de verdad, y a través de esa verdad te encontré.

Sonaba ridículo y sonaba imposible. Ni siquiera sabía que se pudiese hacer algo así. Pero cada palabra la sentía como cierta. Aunque en realidad daba igual. Lo que importaba era que estaban juntos, ahí, en ese momento. Lo demás no tenía cabida.

Draco volvió a mirar hacia la carta, como si meditase sus palabras, y finalmente sonrió, clavando su vista en él.

—No seré yo quien cuestione lo que es capaz de hacer tu magia.

Harry sonrió a su vez y volvió a acercarse a él para rodearlo en otro posesivo abrazo como el que le había dado nada más verlo. Pero en esta ocasión los brazos de Draco subieron para completarlo.

—Da igual cómo he llegado. Lo que importa es que voy a quedarme.

—Más te vale, Harry. Más te vale.


End file.
